1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to interpolating data and more particularly relates to interpolating data using variable-granularity sub-sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A data set is often interpolated from a first format to a second format. Formats may include a device-independent color space such as the CIELAB standard developed by the Commission Internationale de L“Eclairage or printer specific color space data. Interpolation from the first format to the second format is particularly difficult for high-dimensional, non-linear scatter (“HNS”) data such as color data.
For example, device-independent color space source data is typically interpolated to printer specific color space data by subdividing the source data set into a plurality of sub-sets and interpolating the data for each sub-set using one or more linear conversion functions. The interpolation effectiveness improves as finer granular sub-sets are employed.
Unfortunately, a single linear conversion function typically does not generate an optimum interpolation for each sub-set. To compensate for sub-optimal interpolations of sub-sets, one or more of a plurality of conversion functions may be selected for each sub-set, optimizing the interpolation for each sub-set. Unfortunately, the converted sub-sets may not combine optimally to form a target data set as the fine granularity of the sub-sets needed to optimize the conversion for each sub-set results significant interpolation inconsistencies among the converted sub-sets.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that interpolates data using variable granularity sub-sets and interpolation functions optimized for each sub-set. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would improve the effectiveness of data interpolation.